Sweet Punishment
by tokyoemperor
Summary: Huaah, Sasuke tadi benar-benar tampan! Ne, Saku-chan?" / "Che, anak nakal. Cepat, kita ke rumahku. Aku akan menghukummu." /"Yamanaka Ino hanya milikku. Begitu pula tubuhmu, kaki, wajah, paha, dada—" Ino memerah. { SakuxIno, yuri, girlxgirl. }


Sweet Punishment?

Disclaimer : **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**.

Pairing : SakuxIno

Warning : pwp. yuri. girlxgirl. mature contents-

Summary : "Huaah, Sasuke tadi benar-benar tampan! Ne, Saku-chan?" / "_Che_, anak nakal. Cepat, kita ke rumahku. Aku akan menghukummu." /"Yamanaka Ino hanya milikku. Begitu pula tubuhmu, kaki, wajah, paha, dada—" Ino memerah.

**Yo, you have been warned. Please review after reading—**

* * *

Jalanan di Tokyo siang itu cukup ramai. Udara juga cukup dingin karena sudah mau memasuki musim dingin. Konoha High School juga sudah memulangkan murid-muridnya setengah jam yang lalu, sehingga jalanan saat itu didominasi pejalan kaki dan pesepeda yang merupakan murid-murid Konoha High School.

"Huaah, Sasuke tadi benar-benar tampan! Ne, Saku-chan?" seorang gadis berambut _blonde_ panjang sepinggang dengan iris _aquamarine_ yang indah, menepuk-nepuk bahu gadis berambut _pink_ di sebelahnya.

"He? Berisik," gadis _pink_ itu merespon singkat, menunjukkan wajahnya yang kesal.

"Saku-chan!" si _blonde_ mengetuk kepala si _pink_ dengan kesal. Ia adalah Yamanaka Ino, teman sekaligus _kekasih_ dari gadis pink di sebelahnya yang bernama Haruno Sakura. Ya, _kekasih_.

"_Baka_ Ino, diam," Sakura melirik Ino dengan wajah kesal. Ia lalu mengalihkan pandangan ke tepi jalan, melirik siapapun asal jangan Ino.

"Saku-chan, kau kenapa sih?" Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya. Lalu tiba-tiba ia bergerak maju dan meraih dagu Sakura, menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir merah muda yang terasa aroma stroberi yang khas.

"I-Ino!" Sakura memegang pipinya yang memerah, sementara Ino hanya tersenyum jahil.

"Makanya, jangan marah-marah," Ino menjulurkan lidah, lalu kembali ke posisinya di sebelah Sakura.

"_Che_, anak nakal," Sakura mendengus. Lalu ia menarik tangan Ino dan membawanya lari karena kebetulan, sebentar lagi mereka akan sampai dirumahnya. "Cepat, kita ke rumahku. Aku akan menghukummu."

.

Kamar itu didominasi warna pink cerah yang agak mencolok. Di tepi kamar ada meja yang menjadi tempat berdirinya beberapa pigura foto. Kebanyakan dari mereka adalah foto dua orang gadis, _blonde_ dan _pinky_. Barang-barang di dalam kamar itu sedikit berantakan, terutama tempat tidur yang didiami si putri pemilik rumah.

"Sprei-mu berantakan sekali, Saku-chan," Ino bergegas masuk ke dalam kamar Sakura dan membenarkan sprei yang berantakan, sebagian jatuh menyentuh lantai.

"He? Itu gara gara kau yang bergerak gelisah padahal baru disentuh sedikit," Sakura menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Langkah-langkah Sakura kemudian berjalan mendekati Ino. Ia menatap punggung Ino yang sedang merapikan tempat tidur dengan cekatan, lalu ia melingkarkan tangan putihnya di pinggang ramping Ino. "Inoo~"

"E-eh?" Ino berhenti ketika pinggangnya dipeluk oleh Sakura. Wajahnya memerah. Lalu ia mencoba melepaskan tangan Sakura yang menggelitik perutnya, tapi Sakura terlalu kuat.

"Aku kan sudah bilang, aku mau menghukummu," Sakura menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Ino, lalu menggigit pelan leher pucat yang beraroma seperti bunga. Tangan mungilnya tidak berdiam di pinggang Ino. Tangan itu bergerak menyelip di rok seragam Ino, menyentuh selangkangan Ino yang rasanya sangat lembut. "Unggh…"

"S-Sakura-unggh, jangan…"

Lenguhan Ino membuat Sakura semakin bersemangat. Ia menggunakan jarinya untuk menyusuri belahan di celana dalam yang dikenakan Ino. Terasa lembut dan empuk. Tangan yang satunya juga tidak tinggal diam. Ia menggunakan tangan lainnya untuk menyingkap kemeja seragam Ino dan melepasnya paksa. Lalu dengan mudah ia melepaskan pengait bra yang dikenakan Ino, membuat dada berukuran lumayannya terekspos, lengkap dengan puting dada Ino yang merah dan menegang.

"Saku-chan, aku lapar," Ino bergumam, menggelinjang pelan ketika Sakura mencubit puting dadanya. "Uhh, tidaaak—"

Sakura mendorong Ino jatuh ke tempat tidurnya. Tempat tidur berderit ketika mereka berdua tiba-tiba terhempas diatasnya. Sakura dengan cepat menelanjangi Ino. Kaki mulus Ino dibuatnya mengangkang, sedangkan dada Ino dibuatnya sedikit membusung.

"Anak nakal harus dihukum, umm," Sakura mendekat dan menjilat dada besar Ino. Lidahnya bermain-main dengan puting kemerahan itu, membuatnya keras dan menegang. "Puting Ino sudah tegang, lucu sekali."

"Aaaaah!" Ino menjerit ketika putingnya dicubit dengan sensual oleh Sakura. Kakinya bergerak gelisah, tanpa sengaja menendang selangkangan Sakura yang merangkak diatasnya.

"Jangan marah begitu," Sakura tiba-tiba mengerucutkan bibirnya, sambil terus menjilati dada Ino. "Nanti aku hukum lebih, lho," tangan mungil Sakura meremas-remas dada Ino. Ia membuat tanda kepemilikan kemerahan, menimpali tanda kepemilikan yang dibuatnya beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Saku-chan, terus… gigit putingnya—uugggh!" Ino terus mendesah ketika Sakura menyentuh tubuhnya. Kini sebelah tangan Sakura sudah bermain di selangkangan Ino, mulai menusuk-menusuk lubangnya yang sempit.

"Ino nakal, mau lagi ya?" Sakura tertawa pelan. Lalu ia memajukan wajahnya, menjilati bibir Ino yang sudah dibasahi saliva diujung bibirnya.

"Sakura—uuhh, sayang…" Ino mulai menggerakkan tangannya, membuang kemeja seragam Sakura, meninggalkan bra merah muda yang masih terpasang. "Aku juga mau bermain-main dengan Sakura." Tangan Ino menekan-nekan puting Sakura yang menegang dari luar bra-nya.

Ino segera bangun dan membalikkan posisi, kini Sakura berada dibawah. Ia lalu melepas paksa bra Sakura, memperlihatkan dada Sakura yang tidak sebesar dada Ino.

"Jangan melihat dadaku seperti itu," Sakura mengalihkan pandangan, malu.

"Aku suka dadamu, Saku-chan," Ino tertawa dan mulai menggigit puting dada Sakura. Ia lalu menurunkan rok Sakura. Ciuman nikmatnya pun menuruni tubuh Sakura dan sampai di selangkangannya. Dengan lidah, ia membuka pintu masuk lubang Sakura, dan memainkan lidahnya di dalam sana.

"Uuuh, Ino—e-enak, uunnngghh…"

"Manis umm," Ino menggigit daging di dalam lubang Sakura dengan lembut. Tangannya ia gunakan untuk menahan kaki Sakura yang menggelinjang akibat lubangnya yang dimainkan Ino.

Tak lama, cairan putih menyembur dari lubang Sakura dan membasahi wajah Ino.

"Lihat, wajahku kena," Ino manyun, lalu merangkak mendekati wajah Sakura. Ia berbaring telungkup diatasnya, membuat dada mereka berhimpit. Puting dada mereka mulai mengeras lagi, dan seakan menyerang satu sama lain. Ino memegang putingnya sendiri dengan tangannya, dan menempelkannya ke puting Sakura. "Uhhh, aaah…"

"I-Inoo-hh, uuhh…" Sakura kini kembali membalikkan posisi. "Aku belum sempat merasakan lubangmu tadi, huh," Sakura mendengus dan menjilati bibir selangkangan Ino. Ia melebarkan lubang Ino dan memasukkan jarinya. Jari-jari kurus itu mampu beradaptasi dengan cepat di dalam lubang Ino, dan membuat gerakan menggunting didalamnya.

"Sakuu-aah!" Ino menaikkan kakinya ke bahu Sakura, lalu tangannya menekan-nekan kepala Sakura agar semakin masuk ke dalam area-nya.

"Ino-hh, aah, slrrpp…" setelah lama ia bermain di lubang Ino, akhirnya Ino mengeluarkan cairannya. Sakura mengeluarkan jarinya, dan mengemut jarinya yang dibasahi cairan Ino yang menetes-netes. "Sudah cukup, kurasa."

"Eh? Sudah?" Ino mengangkat sebelah alis, karena biasanya Sakura tidak pernah puas walaupun sudah bermain semalaman.

"Hm. Itu hukumanmu, anak nakal," Sakura tertawa kecil, lalu kembali mencubit puting dada Ino dengan gemas. "Yamanaka Ino hanya milikku. Begitu pula tubuhmu, kaki, wajah, paha, dada—"

Ino memerah.

"Semua yang di dirimu itu milikku. Jadi, jangan coba-coba melirik orang lain. Ne?" Sakura berkedip. Imut sekali. Tapi keimutannya menghilang ketika ia ingin melahap Ino diatas ranjang.

"Hai, Saku-chan," Ino mengangguk, lalu mengambil kaos dan _hotpants_ Sakura dari dalam lemari, lalu memakaikannya ke kekasihnya. "Tunggu, aku akan memakaikan bajumu," Ino mengangkat lengan Sakura dan menempatkannya ke lengan kaosnya, sambil ia menjilat-jilat leher putih Sakura. "Saku-chan, nanti malam main lagi, ok?"

"_Ryoukai_," Sakura tertawa dan mengacak rambut Ino. Di sekolah, kamar, dapur, ruang tamu, bioskop bahkan kafe—mereka bisa melakukannya dimana saja.

Ino tertawa kecil dan mencubit pantat Sakura, lalu mendorongnya keluar kamar. "Antar aku pulang, neee Saku-chan."

* * *

**Review?**


End file.
